Cyber Attraction
by Selfless Summoner
Summary: "Aku… aku mencoba game ini karena aku ingin dikenal sebagai pribadi yang bukan diriku. Aku ingin bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, meskipun harus membohongi mereka dengan kepribadian palsu. Setelah mendengar ini, kupikir kau tidak akan mau menjadi temanku lagi. Atau bertemu denganku lagi. Rasanya kok tidak pantas aku berteman dengan orang sebaik dirimu… hahaha…"


**Title**: Cyber Attraction

**Fandom**: Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stone

**Disclaimer**: Intelligent System

**Warning**(s): Typo(s), AU, game verse, alur mirip-mirip FTV, sho-ai gagals…

**Pairing**(s): JoshuaArtur

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Please Hit Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

/_Welcome. You are now in Sacred Stone Portal. Would you like to continue?/_

**[Yes]** No

/_Please enter your name/_

**[Leviathan]**

/_Now select your job/_

Merchenary Myrmidon Wyvern Rider Cavalier Shaman Mage **[Monk]**

/_Please wait…/_

_/Thank you for your participation. You will be directed to Kingdom of Renais shortly. Please enjoy your game/_

.

.

.

Leviathan mengedarkan pandangan. Puluhan orang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Item seller, equipment seller, serta beberapa player lain yang sedang sekedar mengobrol atau sedang menawar haraga rare item dari player lain.

Sacred Stone, online game berbasis RPG yang sedang panas-panasnya menjadi topic bahasan seantero sekolah. Kau hanya tinggal membeli disk dengan kingdom yang kau suka, memasukkan nama alias, memilih job, dan siap berpetualang di dunia maya bersama kawan-kawanmu. Avatar game ini disesuaikan dengan DNA pemain. Fasilitas game meliputi guild, shops, armory, sellers, serta towers dan ruins yang memudahkan leveling.

Karena penasaran dan—ahem, alasan lain, Leviathan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba game ini. Tapi begitu ada didalamnya, pemuda ini malah bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Namun entah kenapa dia malah berterimakasih tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya disini, kalau ada bisa-bisa—

"Hei, player baru ya?"

Leviathan terkejut sedikit begitu mendengar suara wanita menyapanya. PCnya bersurai merah panjang dan pakaiannya menyerupai wanita timur tengah. Seorang Dancer. Levi menelan ludah dan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Tethys, berhenti mengejutkan orang-orang," suara berat seorang laki-laki membuat pemuda kecil yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di dunia maya itu semakin gugup. Dibelakang si wanita berambut merah—yang sepertinya bernama Tethys itu—tampak seorang laki-laki berotot dengan rambut berwarna lime yang dijinakkan dengan bandana. Ada bekas luka memanjang melewati batang hidungnya. Dari pakaian dan senjatanya, kemungkinan dia seorang Mercenary atau Hero.

"Gerik," wanita itu membalas. "Sudah kubilang kan, kalau disini panggil aku Grace!"

Oh, no… Tethys dan Gerik adalah seniornya disekolah! Sebaiknya segera ambil langkah seribu, Levi-chan!

"Umm… aku… aku sebaiknya mulai leveling, eh?" Leviathan berkata takut-takut.

"Huh? Sudah mau pergi?" Tethys—atau Grace?—tampak kecewa. "Oya, namaku Grace! Dan dia Gerik. Julukannya The Desert Tiger! Kalau mau leveling cepat, ke Tower of Valni saja! Tapi untuk new player sih, mending berburu di dungeon saja. Sayang lho kalau enggak lihat-lihat sekitar sini!"

Leviathan hanya mengangguk paham. Setelah Gerik memberikan beberapa saran dan arahan, pasangan itu pergi meninggalkan Levi—yang mendapat bonus wink dari Grace.

"Baiklah, saatnya berburu…"

.

.

.

Saat ini Leviathan sedang berada di Adlas Plains, memburu beberapa Revenant dan Bone Walker dengan hanya bermodalkan Lightning tome dan Novice Robe yang melekat di badan. Sekarang kondisinya cukup mengenaskan. Hit Pointnya sudah diambang batas, tapi cukup karena sekali serang lagi Revenant didepannya akan tumbang dan Experience Point yang ia dapatkan cukup untuk level up ke level empat.

Begitu akan melancarkan final blow, sesosok PC bersurai merah panjang terlebih dahulu menumbangkan Revenant buruan Levi. Gagal deh level up-nya.

PC itu berperawakan tinggi, bersurai merah panjang diikat ekor kuda dan memakai topi berwarna hitam yang match dengan pakaiannya. Ditangannya tergenggam sebilah Killing Edge, yang mengindikasikan jobnya antara Myrmidon, Assassin, atau Swordmaster. Pemuda itu berdiri diam beberapa saat sebelum menengok kearah Leviathan. Mata merahnya yang bagaikan batu ruby melirik tajam Monk dibelakangnya.

"A-apa?" Levi bertanya dengan gugup. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, pemuda di depannya pastilah seorang pro. Dia pernah mendengar istilah Player Killer dari orang-orang sekitar—membuatnya semakin gugup. Apalagi dirinya pemain baru. Pastilah sasaran yang sangat empuk.

"…" Pemuda itu berbalik, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya terus menatap Levi.

"K-kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" sekarang daripada gugup, Levi lebih penasaran setelah sekian menit lamanya player ini hanya menatapnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"…Matamu indah…"

…Hah?

"M-maaf, mungkin kau salah lihat! Mataku tidak—"

"Tak kusangka bisa melihatnya secara langsung…" pemuda itu bergumam tak jelas, membuat Levi makin bingung. "Yah, cyber-pun tak apa."

"Eh… Tuan…? Apakah saya mengenal anda?" Tanya Leviathan yang makin penasaran akibat komentar tidak jelas si pendekar pedang.

"Hmm…? Oh! Maaf, aku hanya bicara sendiri kok!" pemuda itu melemparkan senyum boyish kearah Levi. Susah mengabaikan fakta bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sangat tampan. "Oh ya. Sudah berapa persen?"

Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum Leviathan mengetahui arti "persen" yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya, "Um… 98%"

"Wah, maaf ya aku KS (Kill Steal) buruanmu tadi! Kau… tidak marah?" raut wajah si rambut merah dipenuhi rasa bersalah. "Sekarang kau level berapa?"

"Sekarang aku level empat…" Leviathan mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi pemuda bersurai merah itu yang terlihat makin merasa bersalah. "Dan aku tidak marah. Nanti kan bisa cari lagi," Levi memberinya senyum menenangkan.

Pemuda itu tampak salah tingkah, "Um… oh iya, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu ini sebagai tanda maaf?" dia menarik keluar sebotol Elixir dan memberikannya pada Levi. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, namaku Crimson Edge. Panggil saja Crime!"

Leviathan memandangi botol Elixir di tangannya lantas kembali melihat sang lawan bicara. "Crime? Wajahmu tidak seperti seorang kriminal."

Crime tertawa, "Mana ada kriminal seganteng aku!" katanya narsis sambil bergaya, membuat Levi tertawa kecil. "Dan namamu adalah…?"

"Namaku Leviathan," Levi kembali tersenyum malu-malu.

"Leviathan… Levi… nama yang cocok untuk orang manis sepertimu!" Crime kembali tertawa.

"N-nama itu tidak manis! Nama itu keren!" dan Levipun sukses dibuat pouting oleh komentar Crime barusan.

"Oh? Seperti… Arthur Leviathan*…" Crime menyebut nama 'Arthur Leviathan' dengan suara pelan.

"Huh? Apa? Seperti apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Crime tersenyum meyakinkan. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kota dulu? Kupikir kau butuh robe baru. Aku traktir deh!"

"T-tapi—" kata-kata Levi putus ditengah jalan karena langsung diseret oleh Crime ke portal menuju kota.

.

.

.

Crime keluar dari toko equipment diikuti Leviathan yang kini menggunakan Standart Monk Robe berwarna putih dengan pinggiran berwarna emas, Standart Robe berwarna biru muda, dan Shine Tome baru.

"Crime… harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot," Leviathan merasa tidak enak karena pemuda bersurai merah itu tak segan-segan membelikannya equipment dan tome baru. Semuanya dengan uangnya.

Sang Swordmaster mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Sebenarnya aku ingin membelikanmu yang lebih bagus, tapi lagi males tawar menawar." Crime menuntun langkah mereka ke sebuah area luas tempat banyak player beristirahat. "Bagaimana kalau kita Party dulu? Nanti aku temani leveling deh!"

Leviathan mengangguk setuju. Sebenaranya dia merasa sangat tidak enak karena player yang baru dikenalnya itu begitu baik padanya. Tapi entah kenapa Leviathan merasa bahwa PC ini tidak akan berbuat hal buruk. Instuisinya mengatakan bahwa Crime adalah orang baik—mengabaikan bahwa nick namenya berarti krimina.

Mereka berdua lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada pada area tersebut. Area itu tampak seperti pusat kota, berbentuk lingkaran yang dipinggirannya banyak terdapat bangku taman dan bunga-bunga. Ditengahnya ada sebuah air mancur dengan patung seorang Lord yang sedang mengendarai kuda yang terbuat dari batu berwarna abu-abu mengkilap. Levi memperhatikan beberapa player sedang melakukan tawar menawar dan trading item. Benar-benar berbeda dengan di real life…

Namun kegiatan Levi harus berhenti ketika merasakan dirinya diamati sepasang iris ruby yang sama sekali tidak memalingkan pandangannya semenjak mereka duduk di bangku itu.

"Ada apa? Apa…ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Levi kearah teman barunya yang dari tadi terus memandangnya hingga (sepertinya) lupa berkedip.

"Aku… hanya berpikir," Crime menjawab pertanyaan Levi tanpa melepas pandangan dari orang yang bersangkutan. "Matamu indah sekali. Seperti warna senja di kotaku."

Leviathanpun sukses _blushing_ berat akibat komentar temannya barusan. "J-jangan bilang begitu! Kan sudah kubilang mataku tidak—"

"—Dan warna rambutmu juga aku suka," potong Crime sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh rambut Levi yang berwarna orange cerah dan bergelombang. Malihat wajah Leviathan yang sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus, Crime segera menarik mundur tangannya. "Maaf ya! Habisnya rambutmu terlihat lembut dan fluffy! Jadi pengin nenggelemin kepala disitu deh! Hahaha."

"…Kau terlalu berlebihan… aku… aku tidak seperti itu… mataku tidak indah dan rambutku biasa-biasa saja kok…" Levi menunduk malu.

"Bohong ah. Kau pasti di sekolah terkenal ya?"

"Sama sekali tidak kok…" wajah Leviathan yang tadinya malu-malu sekarang tampak sedih. "Disekolah aku lebih sering menyendiri. Soalnya saat aku mencoba bicara dengan siswa lain, mereka tidak pernah mendengarkanku atau memberi perhatian. Makanya aku berhenti mencoba dan lebih memilih tenggelam di duniaku. Tidak ada yang pernah memujiku sebelumnya…"

Crime tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Levipelan, menenangkan. "Tapi kan sekarang aku memujimu. Dan aku mau kok jadi temanmu!"

Leviathan menggeleng pelan, "Aku… aku mencoba game ini karena aku ingin dikenal sebagai pribadi yang bukan diriku. Aku ingin bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, meskipun harus membohongi mereka dengan kepribadian palsu. Setelah mendengar ini, kupikir kau tidak akan mau menjadi temanku lagi. Atau bertemu denganku lagi. Rasanya kok tidak pantas aku berteman dengan orang sebaik dirimu… hahaha…" pemuda bersurai orange itu tertawa miris.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Leviatan menoleh kearah Crime yang sekarang sedang duduk sendenan di bangku taman sambil melihat kearah langit. Seolah kata-kata Levi barusan hanya angin lalu. "Kalau aku tetap ingin menemuimu dan menjadi temanmu, memangnya kenapa? Banyak orang lain yang juga menampilkan kepribadian palsu di dunia maya. Tapi menurutku, kepribadian itu pastilah merupakan bagian dari dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Kalau tidak, kau pasti juga tidak akan nyaman dengan 'kepribadian palsu'mu itu." Pemuda bersurai merah itu lalu kembali menatap Levi. Senyuman lembut tampak diwajahnya, "dan aku tetap berpikir kalau kau itu manis. Harusnya lebih percaya diri sedikit! Kau pasti jadi terkenal!"

Monk bersurai orange itu sebenarnya kaget. Seorang yang baru saja dikenalnya dapat membuat dirinya mengutarakan semua pikiran dan perasaan tanpa merasa canggung sama sekali. Apalagi orang itu malah membarinya komentar yang sama sekali tidak terbayangkan olehnya dan menawarkan sebuah ikatan pertemanan yang selama ini begitu diimpikannya.

Saat itu Leviathan merasa bahagia setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya…

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah Leviathan mengenal pemuda bernama Crimson Edge ini. Tiada hari tanpa login Sacred Stone. Meskipun hanya di dunia maya, tapi perasaan bahagia karena memiliki teman yang begitu baik padanya ini sangat nyata. Hari inipun begitu.

Leviathan baru saja memasuki portal Kingdom of Renais. Pandangan matanya langsung terarah pada pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang bersender malas-malasan di salah satu lampu taman dekat portal sambil melempar-lempar koin. Salah satu hobi Crime yang diketahuinya dari interaksi selama seminggu: hobi main mini game Coin Toss. Begitu melihat Leviathan muncul dari portal, Crime langsung bergegas menghampiri monk itu.

"Hei," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Leviathan membalasnya dengan anggukan dan sapaan singkat "selamat pagi"

"Bagaimana kalu kita ke Za'albul Marsh hari ini? Aku ingin mencoba lawan Centaurs!"

Sebenarnya Za'albul Marsh adalah dungeon dengan level cukup tinggi. Tapi antusiasme Crime membuatnya tidak dapat menolak. "Boleh… tapi levelku masih terlalu rendah untuk Centaurs. Aku takut tidak bisa membantumu."

"Ah, kau khawatiran Levi. Ikut saja. Pangeran Crime ini pasti akan menjagamu!" Crime bercanda dengan sok narsisnya, membuat Levi mau tak mau tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Baiklah pangeran. Tapi bukankah harusnya kau mencari tuan putri untuk diselamtkan?"

"Duh! Aku tidak butuh tuan putri! Tuan putriku kan sudah ada disini!" Swordmaster itu memberi kedipan nakal kearah Levi main-main. Mereka lalu pergi ke Za'albul Marsh bersama sambil tertawa disepanjang perjalanan.

Seorang pemuda bersurai orange ikal sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil mendekap sebuah bantal. Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi siapa sangka Crime akan KO karena menyelamatkannya yang akan diserang Centaurs? Akibatnya, Crime tidak bisa online hingga esok hari karena kebijakan GM.

PDA pemuda itu bergetar. Layarnya menunjukkan ada satu e-mail masuk. Gambar chibi dari PC Crime tampak di sudut bawah layar pesan.

From: Crimson Edge

Biar kutebak, kau pasti sedang murung kan di kamarmu? Sudahlah, KO kan hal biasa

-CE

'Tebakan jitu' pikir pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Dibalasnya email teman onlinenya secepat mungkin.

From: A. Leviathan

Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. Kau kan KO karena melindungiku.

-AL

Beberapa menit kemudian, balasan dari Crime masuk

From: Crimson Edge

Kan sudah tugas pangeran melindungi tuan putri ;)

-CE

Wajah pemuda itu menjadi panas. Terdengar teriakan ibunya dari bawah memanggil untuk makan malam. Sebelum turun, pemuda itu menyempatkan diri membalas emailnya.

From: A. Leviathan

Tunggulah pangeran, tuan putri ini akan berguna bagimu suatu hari nanti

-AL

.

From: Crimson Edge

Aku lebih suka kau lemah selamanya. Agar aku bisa menjagamu dan berada di dekatmu

-CE

Seorang Swordmaster bersurai merah sedang memainkan Killing Edgenya dengan malas. Sudah seminggu Leviathan tidak muncul. Bahkan mengiriminya emailpun tidak. Crime jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Jika disuruh jujur, sebenarnya hari saat Crime bertemu dengan Leviathan itu adalah hari terakhir dia bermain di Sacred Stone. Niatnya mau pensiun. Tapi begitu bertemu dengan Levi, Crime ingin tetap tinggal dan bermain dengannya karena…suatu alasan.

/You got one new message/

[Open] Ignore

From: A. Leviathan

Datanglah ke Za'albul Marsh sekarang

-AL

Begitu membaca email dari Levi, segera saja pemuda berabut panjang itu berlari mencari portal terdekat menuju Za'albul Marsh. Saat keluar dari portal, Crime langsung mendapati temannya itu berdiri memunggunginya.

"Leviathan!"

Leviathan berbalik, lantas memberinya senyum canggung. "Hai, Crime."

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini? Aku—" kata-kata Crime terhenti ketika melihat equipment di tangan Levi. Sebuah Staff. Kini Tome-nya berada dalam waist bag.

Seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Crime, Levi membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan kepergian semena-menanya selama seminggu. "Seminggu ini aku latihan di Tower of Valni," Leviathan tersenyum bangga. "Sekarang aku seorang Bishop."

Crime tertawa pelan. Entah kenapa tawanya membuat perasaan Levi tidak enak. "Bishop, eh? Berarti sekarang kau tidak perlu aku lindungi ya?"

"Bukan begitu!" kata Levi cepat. "Aku… aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu terus. Setidaknya kalau aku jadi Bishop, aku bisa menggunakan Staff utuk melakukan Heal. Aku…" jeda yang cukup lama. Levi tampak bingung dengan kata-katanya. "Aku… ingin terus bermain bersamamu, Crime. Tolong jangan salah paham! Aku… maaf, tapi mohon mengertilah… aku tidak keberatan kau tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi setelah aku mengatakan ini, tapi… tapi… aku ingin bersamamu karena aku—"

"Cukup. Leviathan, satu minggu aku menunggumu. Sekarang, aku harap kau mau menunggu untukku. Aku tidak marah padamu, jangan salah sangka. Aku… aku hanya butuh waktu. Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku harap kau bersabar…"

Seminggu sudah pemuda bersurai orange ikal nan lembut ini menghabiskan semua waktu luangnya untuk online. Lima menit sekali mengecek PDAnya. Setelah percakapannya yang tidak bisa dibilang mulus seminggu yang lalu sebagai Leviathan, pemuda ini merasa setengah putus asa menunggu kembalinya Crime ke Sacred Stone World. Waktu onlinenya hanya digunakan untuk mengurusi pet dan menunggu pemuda bersurai merah penjang itu.

Dia mulai berpikiran bahwa kata-kata Crime itu adalah caranya yang paling halus untuk mengatakan bahwa pertemanan mereka sudah berakhir. Karena Crime terlalu baik untuk mengatakan hal buruk. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tetap menunggu sang Swordmaster untuk muncul kembali. Karena dia tau Crime tidak pernah ingkar janji.

Pemuda itu lantas berdiri untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan. Karena tidak melihat kedepan, dia menabrak seseorang. Setelah menggumamkan kata "maaf", pemuda bersurai orange itu lantas melanjutkan perjalanannya, tidak mengetahui orang yang ditabraknya terus melihat kearahnya.

"Joshua!"

"…Ya. Aku segera kesana."

Hari ini pemuda bersurai orange tinggal di sekolah lebih lama dari siswa lain karena harus membantu guru. Saat akan meninggalkan gedung sekolah, PDAnya bergetar, menampilkan notice satu email masuk dengan gambar chibi berambut merah di pojok bawah layar. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, pemuda itu membukanya.

From: Crimson Edge

Datanglah ke taman belakang sekolah sekarang

-CE

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda itu berlari ke taman belakang sekolahnya. Disana banyak pohon bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. Dan disana…

…seorang pemuda bersurai merah panjang sedang bersandar dengan malas di salah satu pohon sakura sambil melempar-lempar koin. Secara refleks, pemuda bersurai orange itu mendekat.

"…Crime…?"

"Halo, Leviathan. Artur Leviathan, isn't it?" pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Mirip sekali dengan Crime. Hanya saja orang di depannya ini bukan PC, melainkan manusia.

"Darimana kau tau aku…?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu lho." Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kau selalu membaca di bangku ketiga dekat jendela perpustakaan. Paling sering membantu guru usai jam pelajaran. Kau sering piket sendirian juga." Lanjutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Joshua."

Artur tampak terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar? Joshua adalah satu dari sepuluh orang paling tenar di sekolah!

"Joshua… maaf untuk yang waktu itu… aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Shh… sudahlah," Joshua mendiamkan Artur. "Boleh aku lepas kacamatamu?"

Artur memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa kacamata. Matamu indah sekali," Joshua berkata seraya tersenyum. "Dan soal hal yang ingin aku katakana itu…" pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit lalu berbicara tepat di telinga Artur.

"—I love you. Let me be your prince forever…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=FIN=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Tribute to Red Ruby (Kiria Sanae). Sebagai challenge dengan tema "Dunia Maya" tapi fails (haha). Dan kenapa disini banyak gombalan gak mutu sih? *buang diri*. Base game ini sebenarnya adalah The World of Magic Online yang dulu sering saya mainin. Kiria "Dunia Maya"mu saya tunggu lho #apasih


End file.
